The invention relates to a method of treating Otitis externa in dogs with a composition of beta-(1-adamantyl)-alpha,alpha-dimethylethylamine or its acid salt, preferably the hydrochloride and at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Otitis externa, an inflammation of the external auditory meatus, is a common disease in dogs. Although the disease is not fatal, it is aesthetically disagreeable to the owner and causes discomfort to the affected dogs and may result in internal ear infection and deafness. The microbial flora of the ear canal of dogs suffering from this disease has been studied by several workers, but results of these studies and conclusions differ widely. Although the etiology of Otitis Externa in the dog remains poorly defined, the most frequent microorganisms found in dogs affected with this disease are blastomyces, staphylococci, pytyrosporum canis, pseudomonas, proteus and prototheca wickerhammii. The highest percentage of dogs having this disease tends to be among the breeds of dogs with pendulous ears and long hair; the disease in these dogs sometimes spreads to the neck and head areas that the ears are in constant contact. Adult dogs tend to contract the disease more than others. (see V. D. Sharma and H. E. Rhoads, J. Small Animal Pract., 16, pp. 241 to 247 (1957)).
Prior to the instant invention, treatment of Otitis Externa was based on the prolonged deep instillation of antibiotics, antifungals, corticosteroids, and proteolytic enzymes. In general, many of the dogs treated in this manner did not respond well to the treatment and had to be retreated. Beta-(1-adamantyl)-alpha,alpha-dimethylethylamine has now been found to treat dogs successfully for Otitis Externa.
No prior art is known which discloses the use of beta-(1adamantyl)-alpha,alpha-dimethylethylamine for the treatment of Otitis Externa in dogs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,270,036, 3,489,802, and 3,501,511 teach various adamantylamine and adamantylalkylamine derivatives which have a number of valuable pharmaceutical characteristics such as being used as hypoglycemic agents and antiviral agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,170 teaches adamantylethylamines that are useful as anorexic agents.